Precious Times
by kimisumi
Summary: A one-shot inspired by something seen on YouTube. The crew have some shore leave and spend some time being normal people. Shepard & Thane. Just for fun on a rainy day. Characters probably not represented accurately.


ONE SHOT

They all deserved a break before going after the IFF. Something about there next move seemed like the beginning of the end. Or the first move of a long game.

The were still docked on Illium after saving Oriana, a personal favour for Miranda. Thankfully, everything had gone relatively smoothly. Well, except for Niket but Shepard was sure Miranda would recover from his betrayal.

The crew seemed confused as to why they hadn't left the system immediately after the loyalty mission as they usually do. Joker, Garrus and Tali knew why and they loved her for it. Whenever they had time for shore leave, Shepard would dock at Illium and visit her favourite place. That place, was a bar.

The bar is tucked away in one of the back streets of Nos Astra. Not so much that the clientèle is too distasteful, it was still Illium after all. She had been there during what little shore leave she had whilst fighting Saren, finding it's lack of publicity refreshing. She hated being caught by the galactic press everywhere she went.

It was the place she came to release, to pretend. She would pretend she didn't have the pressure of saving the galaxy and would enjoy a regular evening in the company of her friends. Not her crew. Role or position held no importance. Everyone unwound there.

"EDI could you turn on all comm channels please?" Shepard asked with a grin.

"Of course Shepard, channels open." EDI chimed.

"Okay everyone, I think we all deserve a little R&R. Even though some of you haven't been aboard long, it will be a nice excuse for some team bonding. Or you can bugger off on your own, whatever you like. Just be sure to be back on board before we leave tomorrow morning at approximately 0900 hours Nos Astra time. Enjoy!" She paused. "Thanks EDI"

"Logging you out Shepard."

Shepard went to the mirror again to check her reflection. She was wearing the same green dress she had worn the night of Aria's mission. The night she had kissed Thane. _Oh Thane..._

Seen as neither of them had mentioned what happened between them, she got the impression he would like to pretend it never happened. Which was a shame because he made her quiver inside. Sometimes she caught him looking at her but his face was so hard to read that she wondered if he was stuck in solipsism, disgusted by their interspecies smooching.

Shepard didn't mind. She wouldn't mind inter-ing his species again. But, alas, her pride was too much to let herself chase a man that wasn't interested. Just.

She still wondered though. Originally she had been aroused by his skill, and both attracted and put off by his cold confidence. If thinking about him confused her before, she was bewildered now.

Gradually getting to know him, she knew he was kind and considerate. If only because he would make her coffee while she was surrounded by datapads at 3am. She knew she was beginning to have feelings for him and even entertained the idea of telling him. She wasn't shy after all.

But after their fumble in the dark, followed by days of silence. She wasn't sure she could take the rejection any more.

With a final smear of lip gloss, she left her cabin and went to invite Joker to the bar. He usually accompanied her. Herself, Joker, Garrus and Tali had a brilliant time last time they were there. The rest of the then recruited 'Reaper Team' were off enjoying Illium's other Asari delights, or catching up on Cerberus filing with The Illusive Man. That was probably just Miranda though.

"Hey Commander, we're hitting Escapades again tonight right?" Joker asked, anticipation colouring his eyes.

"Of course, just making sure you're able to leave EDI for the night." Shepard quipped.

"Oh haha, Joker can't get a real girl so settles for an AI, hilarious." Joker rolled his eyes.

"I would advise you to accompany the Commander this evening, Jeff. It would be good for you to communicate with your physical crew members." EDI offered in her usual monotone voice, devoid of any humour, but still capable of jokes it seems.

Shepard laughed at the blue orb. "Thanks, EDI." Joker muttered. "Real helpful."

…...

Shepard waited at the exit of the ship to see that everyone got off to enjoy some shore leave. After all, it could very well be their last.

However, when everyone gathered at the exit and no one left, it was obvious no one was going solo tonight. Grunt was there looking pumped. Jack was next to him looking angry. Mordin was fidgeting. Kasumi, Jacob and Samara were stood looking uncomfortable and Zaeed and Thane stood leaning against the wall. Even Miranda was there.

"Umm, so, where is everyone headed tonight?" Kasumi asked, desperate to alleviate the awkward silence of the group.

"Well, we're going to a small bar in Nos Astra, everyone's welcome to come with..." Shepard said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the drell.

"Oh yeah, if you've got nowhere else to be you should definitely come to Escapades." Garrus trilled. "It's a good place to laugh at our drunken commanding officer." He laughed.

"Har har har. It wasn't me slumped over Tali's shoulder last time, Mr Can't Hold His Liquor." Shepard pushed at his shoulder plate, successfully moving herself backwards.

"Great! I'd love to see a tipsy Shep." Kasumi chuckled. "Should be fun."

…...

When they arrived they found something no one expected. Least of all the non human crew members. There was a holographic sign outside the bar promoting their new Friday night human tradition: karaoke.

Half of the group barged on in, not paying any notice to the sign. The human crew stood around, a mixture of excitement and dread amongst them.

"Ha! This night is going to be better than I thought." Jack said. "Getting wasted and laughing at these losers." She waved her hands towards the packed bar.

"I'm with you. I just hope there are no elcors in tonight. That could take a while." Zaeed rumbled.

Thane touched Shepard's arm to get her attention. She hadn't realised he was still outside with the humans. "Siha, what does Karaoke mean?"

It was the first time he had spoken to her off the battlefield since their kiss. He was close to her, she could smell his unique, exotic scent. She looked back at the sign and noted that the others had gone in. Now she was alone with him her mouth dried and her palms got wet. Not just her palms.

"Umm, it's where people sing along to recorded music. Usually popular music minor the lead vocals. The lyrics come up on a screen and you... you know... sing along. It's usually more fun when you're drunk." She scratched at her arm and looked at the ground.

"Oh. And do you like to sing?" He enquired, searching her face.

"Not in public!" She guffawed. " Unless I've had _a lot _to drink. Maybe in the shower sometimes... but that's it."

"I don't mind the venue, siha." He said, stony-faced. The assassin was hard to read, but she wasn't crazy. He was definitely hitting on her.

She blushed as he walked past her and into the bar. "Wait," she said, "what does 'siha' mean?"

Thane looked back with a small smile that made her knees weak. "Maybe I'll tell you one day." And with that, he disappeared into the bar.

Shepard stood there for a moment with a blank expression, unaware how she should feel. "I need a drink."

…...

Once they were inside, they found a few tables relatively close to the stage. They sat down whilst a very drunken batarian sang an old song of woe from his home planet. The karaoke machine was imprinted with all recognisable songs from any civilised species cultures. Sometimes the old music would be too obscure for the translators to work, but it was still entertaining.

The bar wasn't filled to capacity, but it was busy. Enough of a crowd for a good atmosphere, but not a mosh pit. There were couples, parties and even loners looking for some Friday night fun.

Shepard looked around at the bar full of unfamiliar faces and random people. There were people like this all over the world. People that had normal lives. People that worked nine to five in an office and had a family to support. These were the kind of people she was fighting for everywhere. Not just Earth but all the human colonies spread across the galaxy. They were all being targeted by the Reapers. The Reapers and their collector puppets.

The people she was looking at now: turians, krogans, salarians. These were the people she would have to count on. She would need their help to defeat the Reapers and save mankind. It was daunting.

"Boy Miss Boss Lady, you look like crap." Jack commented. "Why not forget about the heavy shit for now and kick back with some ryncol?" She offered an example by propping up her heavy boots on a near-by table. Luckily, the table in question was occupied by a sleeping volus that was far too gone to notice anything short of an earthquake.

"You're right." Shepard grinned, giving herself a break. "To the bar!"

…...

_A few drinks later..._

The crew of the Normandy held their liquor in varying degrees of composed capability. Confounding variables include the variety with which the bar stocked it's multi species alcohol. But tonight, everyone had experimented; except with the stuff that was likely to kill them. So, variables aside, alcohol had the same affect on any alien across the galaxy. Slurred words, delayed reactions and impaired intellectual functioning.

"So, who else wants another drink?" Shepard called out to her crew, trying to be heard over a volus' particularly breathy rendition of an old Turian song. "I'm heading to the bar and feeling generous." She slurred.

She got a mixture of responses all along the lines of, "Why the hell not?" "Yes please Shep!" "It would be rude not to!" And so on. She was buying for her entire crew. Well, Cerberus was anyway.

There was only one person who had not made even the slightest grunt of approval. Shepard was just drunk enough to take this as her cue to intervene.

"And what of you Thane?" She asked as she weaved her way around the table, towards him. "What'll it be?" She asked as she draped her arm across his shoulders, bent down and for the first time in almost a week, looked him straight in the eyes.

For a short moment they stared into each others eyes. And lips.

_ Push him onto the table. Push him down and straddle him now._

Finally he spoke. "No thank you, Shepard. If we are ever to see you grace the stage, I would prefer to enjoy you sober." His voice was low and husky. No way the rest of the team would have heard him, but Shepard still blushed.

_ Enjoy me? Yes please! Is that what he means? That can't just be my filthy mind..._

"Is the stage the only place you wish to 'enjoy me'?" She purred. If she hadn't of been so drunk she wouldn't have said it, but he'd turned her on and she was ready to play.

His poker face dropped for the briefest second as her words translated. Soon enough, however, he seemed perfectly unaffected by her bluntness. Unfortunately, before he had time to reply, their game was cut short by Joker calling out, demanding to know why the drinks were taking so long.

She was disappointed the game had ended before it had a chance to start but, ever the perfectionist, decided to win the game anyway. As she started to straighten up, she leaned in closer to Thane's face. Her eyes on his mouth, she bit down on her own bottom lip. His poker face lost, he looked intrigued and a little nervous. To his credit, he didn't move. She was close enough to taste his breath, it was sweet and enticing. He angled his face oh so slightly towards her lips. Closer and closer... With a quick flick of her tongue, she licked his bottom lip and stood completely. Leaving the table and a stunned Thane behind.

For a moment Thane couldn't breath, astonished by what had just happened, and how much he wanted more. When oxygen once again flowed into his lungs, his breaths were ragged and uneven. _That woman will be the death of me._

…...

While at the bar, Shepard had a typically drunken, amazing idea. The perfect song for such a situation... The karaoke machine was too tempting for this intoxicated, intrepid version of herself. She was making more progress with that assassinly drell than she had sine they sucked face almost a week ago, and she had more where that came from. She was on fire.

As she typed her name and the song she wanted to sing on the pad, she chuckled and emptied another glass. All the while a future version of herself was hovering above, reliving this moment again and again, willing herself not to sing in front of a bar full of aliens that all know her face.

A lack of publicity is one thing, but it can always be squashed by galactic notoriety making a fool of itself...

…...

"I've never heard Shepard sing before, not properly." Garrus stated. "I think I'm going to enjoy this." Smiling, he leant back, crossed his legs and placed his clawed hands on his lap.

Thane's eyes glossed over as he entered solipsism:

_Long red hair waving as she moves her head from side to side. __"They will play us out with a song of pure romance..." She sings quietly to herself. I _recognise_ the song as one she has played on the Normandy to keep up morale. Her voice is pleasant. Appealing._

"I have not heard her in a situation she has intended me to hear." Thane stated. "I must admit, I'm looking forward to her performance."

"I'll bet you are." Garrus muttered. Thane pretended not to hear his teasing.

…...

When Shepard walked onto the stage and the spotlight hit her, Thane was once again struck by how beautiful she was. Especially in that green, silk dress she had worn the night he realised he had fallen for her. The night his life had changed... again. He almost lost himself to the memories of that evening once again, but as soon as she started singing, he was hypnotised.

_You're not like the others,  
>Futuristic lover.<br>Different DNA,  
>They don't understand you.<em>

Her body was moving with the rhythm, she raised one arm above her hand, accentuating the curves of her body,

_Your from a whole other world,  
>A different dimension.<br>You open my eyes,  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light._

She brought her arm down as the beat became faster. Thane capturing her every move as if his life depended on it. Lost in the moment, but sure of his future longing to be lost in it again.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me.  
>Infect me with your love and<br>Fill me with your poison._

He was already aroused by the feeling of her tongue on his lip, the way she looked tonight and the way she moved so fluidly. But now the lyrics were having an affect on him. Especially that last line... He was hungry for her. Desperate to touch her. He had never felt this kind of animalistic desire that was building inside of him.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me.  
>Wanna be a victim,<br>Ready for abduction._

His pants were growing tighter. _Is the stage the only place you wish to 'enjoy me'? _No, it wasn't. An ache that was steadily growing each day was now burning in the pit of his stomach. Desire and lust threatening to shatter his control over his body.

_Boy, you're an alien,  
>Your touch so foreign.<br>It's supernatural,  
>Extraterrestrial.<em>

She was making her way off the stage and into the crowd. His heart raced and blood pumped in his ears as she trailed her hands over the shoulders and arms of turians and batarians on the tables near to the crews. The crowds shouts and cheers encouraged her exploration of the bar. Weaving in and out of tables as she sang.

_Your so supersonic.  
>Wanna feel your powers,<br>Stun me with your laser.  
>Your kiss is cosmic,<br>Every move is magic._

She had reached their table. Smiling, she slid her hand across Jokers shoulder and across Zaeed's too. She trailed her fingers down Jacob's arm and over Garrus' tendrils until she eventually reached Thane. Her eyes were sparkling as she gently placed her hand on his left bicep, slowly trailing past his shoulder, her fingers grazed the sensitive frills of his neck. She had no idea how sensitive as his member throbbed in it's leather cage. Her hand travelled tantalisingly slowly over his neck and across his right shoulder. She slid her hand over his right bicep and pulled her hand along his arm's length as she walked away back to the stage. Looking back as her hand reached his, she squeezed it and winked at him.

_Your from a whole other world  
>A different dimension<br>You open my eyes  
>And I'm ready to go<br>Lead me into the light_

Back on the stage, Shepard was glowing. She knew that her crew would have seen the intimate display between her and Thane, but she didn't care. She wanted him. Mind, body and soul. But for tonight, in her intoxicated state, she'd settle for his body. His very sculpted, toned body...

As she sang the chorus again, she hoped that he did want her. Or at least that he'd thought about it. For a while now, aside from the Reaper threat and the extinction of humanity, all she'd thought about was Thane. The realisation made her feel vulnerable but the possibilities made her feel alive. She saw the next lyrics and focused her eyes on Thane, he had to know how she felt. And in her drunken state, there was no better way than karaoke.

_This is this transcendental,  
>On another level.<br>Boy, you're my lucky star._

_I wanna walk on your wave length  
>And be there when you vibrate.<br>For you I'll risk it all,  
>All...<em>


End file.
